This Center for Gastrointestinal Research on Absorptive and Secretory Processes (GRASP) on the Tufts University Health Sciences Campus is being planned to take advantage of unique individual and institutional opportunities available at the present time. Forty principal investigators and members of their research teams interested in the topics of major focus in this Center (gastrointestinal absorptive and secretory processes, intestinal microbiology, and diarrheal diseases) will join to provide interdisciplinary scientific collaborations, enhance research productivity, and provide technical support for the program. The facilities of the GRASP Center will be designed to include an Intestinal Microbiology Core which will provide pathogens in culture, a Molecular Biology Core which will offer expertise and scientific support for scientists wishing to use recombinant DNA and cloning technology in their research, a Fluorescent Probe Core which will offer the opportunity to study intracellular pH and calcium, a Cell Culture Facility which will provide and maintain various types of cells in culture, a Biometry and Computer Core for data processing, communications, and management, and an Administrative Core which will be responsible for the ongoing activities of the Center. An additional aim of the GRASP Center will be to unite scientists-in-training with strong basic and clinical scientists to provide a uniquely fertile environment for the development of both pre- and post-doctoral students interested in gastrointestinal function and disease. In addition, the Center will offer an opportunity to establish a new model for the training of young investigators in gastroenterology by collaborating in the activities of the Center. The GRASP Center will lead to increasing and more meaningful interactions amongst participating scientists, and should prove valuable in producing a major effort in the area of absorptive and secretory processes, intestinal microbiology and molecular biology, and diarrheal diseases.